Sailor Moon in the 21st Century
by La Zorrita
Summary: A revamp of Sailor Moon. Serena Campbell is the daughter of the American Ambassador to Japan. She wants to go back to America and live a normal life. Instead she must fulfill her destiny as Sailor Moon to save the Univers. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my latest Insanity. I was bored and decide to update Sailor Moon for the 21st Century. Characters and storylines are based on the Anime; American and Japanese; along with the Manga. Characters are stronger more modern. I owe none of this. I just borrow it to play for a little while. Hehehe.

So Zorrita invites you to enjoy. Yes it's written like a script and ***Sailor Moon* **are the scene breaks. I have the first season worked out and will post each episode as a chapter. So enjoy and reveiw!

****

* * *

Sailor Moon  
**Season 1 Part 1  
****Episode 1  
****A Moon Star Is Born  
**(Scene opens in a world on the moon. It seems like a dream. All cloudy and unclear with strange coloring.)

**Narrator:** A thousand years ago, our moon was home to a great civilization ruled by Queen Serenity. Everything was peaceful until the arrival of the evil Queen Beryl. She was desperate to use her own Dark Kingdom to dominate our galaxy. Queen Serenity used all her power to send the children of the kingdom to the future, so they could be reborn in another time. Their memories lost, they are sent to be reborn and to safely locate the Moon Princess, before it is too late.

***Sailor Moon***

_Fighting evil by moonlight,  
Winning love by daylight,  
Never running from a real fight,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.  
She will never turn her back on a friend,  
She is always there to defend,  
She is the one on whom we can depend,  
She is the one named Sailor...  
Sailor Venus,  
Sailor Mercury,  
Sailor Mars,  
Sailor Jupiter.  
(With) secret powers all so new to her,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.  
Fighting evil by moonlight,  
Winning love by daylight,  
With her sailors scouts to help her fight,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.  
She is the one... Sailor Moon!  
_**  
*Sailor Moon***

(Scene opens on Tokyo in Modern times. Camera pans over to the American Embassy in Tokyo and up to the balcony of a bedroom. Camera pans in. A girl of sixteen is tossing and turning in her bed. She is dreaming of the Moon Kingdom we just saw. She has blonde hair and pale skin. Although her room is richly furnished, there are posters for the NY Mets, NY Giants, NY Rangers and for the Phantom of the Opera on her wall. They are all in English. Her alarm goes off and she reaches over to turn it off. Serena Campbell wakes up and rubs her eyes.)

**Serena:** (to herself) Weird dreams, yet again. (glances at clock) Great! Now I'm late!

(Serena dresses quickly in her school uniform. Then grabs her bag and runs down the stairs. Mrs. Kimura, the head chef hands her a small box of her lunch and a muffin for her breakfast.)

**Mrs. Kimura:** Good luck on your exam!

(Serena waves in agreement and continues her run out into the garden. Several security guards call greetings to her as she runs out the gate and towards the school. Serena glances at her watch and slows her pace. There is more time than she thought. As Serena walks to school she passes a group of boys. They are tormenting something.)

**First Boy:** Hold it still.  
**Second Boy:** I can feel its tongue!  
**First Boy:** Hold it still!  
**Third Boy:** I'm trying. I'm trying.

(Serena approaches. The boys are so intent on what they are doing, they don't notice her. Serena realizes they have been tormenting a black cat.)

**Serena:** I'd hate to tell your parents what you've been up to. Leave that cat alone!

(Her voice startles the boys and they scatter, leaving the cat on the ground. Serena kneels to examine the cat. It has a pair of band aids in an X on its forehead.)

**Serena:** I really hope those brats didn't hurt you.

(Serena lifts the cat on to her lap, gently petting it. The cat wakes up. Serena removes the band aids. The cat's eyes meet hers. The band aids were covering a gold crescent moon on the cat's forehead. Serena feels herself drawn by the cat's eyes. We see a crescent moon, twin to the cat's form on her forehead. Camera focuses on Serena's eyes, they go wide. We see the final battle for the Moon Kingdom in flashes. A voice is heard. Or rather several voices all at once.)

**Voices:** Usangi, Serenity, Selena, Phoebe. Guardian of the Moon. Warrior of Light. Be with us now. Help us through this time of need. Usangi, Serenity, Selena, Phoebe, Guardian of the Moon, Be with us now. The time is coming.

(Serena snaps out of her trance as the cat jumps out of her lap and up onto the roof of a nearby car.)

**Luna:** (voiceover) Who are you?

(Serena shakes her head to clear it and glances at her watch.)

**Serena:** _Merde!_ I'm gonna be very late!

(Serena takes off at a run to get to school so she's not too late.)

***Sailor Moon***

(Scene opens on the high school. Serena is sitting at her desk talking with her friend, Molly Baker. Molly has short, curly brown hair. They are talking about a new jewelry store that is opening in the mall.)

**Molly:** So we totally have to go. I mean it's gonna be amazing!  
**Serena:** I know. I heard all about it. My mom wants me to go. She needs a new jeweler for some of the pieces she has.

(Molly nods. Miss Haruna, their teacher, is handing back the exams for the Japanese test.)

**Miss Haruna:** Now, all of you need to bring these exams back tomorrow, signed by a parent or guardian.

(Miss Haruna hands Serena back her exam.)

**Miss Haruna:** Simply because you are the daughter of an ambassador is not a justified reason to fail an exam.

(Serena takes the exam and her jaw drops. It is a D.)

**Molly:** Oh my god. Well at least I passed. What'd you get?  
**Serena:** (to herself) Every other language I get, but not this one.  
**Molly:** Huh?  
**Serena:** Nothing. I just got a D.  
**Molly:** Wow, that's not good. But it's just one exam. How bad can it be?  
**Serena:** If my mom finds this, she's gonna flip. There's a big party this weekend. I'll never be allowed to go!  
**Molly:** Ugh.

(Melvin, the nerd turns in his seat to face them.)

**Melvin:** Well I have to explain an A to my parents. Maybe you need a tutor.  
**Serena:** I think I can handle it on my own.  
**Melvin:** But I'll be your tutor!  
**Serena:** I'd want that about as much as I want a toothache. (turns to Molly, ignoring him) So what time are we going to the mall?

***Sailor Moon***

(Scene opens on a dark and ominous castle flanked by a red sky. Camera pans in to the castle. A woman with dark red hair stands by the huge windows of her throne room. She wears a long black gown with a full train. A man walks in. He wear a grey uniform with red trim. He has blond hair. This is Jadeite. The woman is Beryl. She walks back to her throne and crosses her arms over her chest.)

**Jadeite:** You summoned me, my queen?  
**Beryl:** Yes I did. I have being seeing again. The oracle says it is time.  
**Jadeite:** It is?  
**Beryl:** Yes, but we shall need the souls of these Earthlings to do so.  
**Jadeite:** My servant Morga is already in place. Soon we shall have an infinite number of souls for your majesty.  
**Beryl:** (cold) Flattery will get you nowhere. I need results Jadeite. Go and do not fail me.

(Jadeite bows.)

**Jadeite:** As you wish, my queen.

(Jadeite backs out of the room. Beryl settles down in her throne. She looks distant and cold.)

***Sailor Moon***

(Scene opens on the mall. Serena and Molly are still in their school uniforms. They walk to the new jewelry store, Morgan's. There is a huge crowd there.)

**Serena:** Wow! Must be some popular place.  
**Molly:** I know. (grabs Serena's hand) Come on. Let's go!

(Serena and Molly giggle and slip into the jewelry store. Morgan, the owner, is behind the counter. She is in her element.)

**Morgan:** Grand opening! Everything is ninety percent off.

(Morgan spots Serena and Molly.)

**Morgan:** Welcome, ladies! Here's your chance to own diamonds, sapphires, emeralds and a whole lot more!

(Serena and Molly have made it to the counter. Morgan pulls out the diamonds.)

**Molly:** Do you have any crystal jewelry? We're not exactly rolling in dough.  
**Morgan:** Forget the crystals! Try this!

(Morgan pulls out a huge diamond.)

**Morgan:** Would you like to try this on? It's a flawless twenty carat.  
**Molly:** Wow.

(Molly slips the ring onto her finger. Serena looks a little suspicious, but she can't explain why. A man who looks suspiciously like Jadeite in civilian clothes. He walks up behind Morgan.)

**Jadeite:** Hello dear. How's it going?  
**Morgan:** I'm just about to sell these lovely ladies a twenty carat diamond for ten dollars.  
**Molly:** (shocked) Ten dollars!

(A woman takes the diamond and knocks Molly out of the way. Molly and Serena fight their way out of the crowd.)

**Molly:** Serena, this is way weird.  
**Serena;** I know. I just can't figure out why.

(Serena turns to go.)

**Molly:** Where are you going?  
**Serena:** I have to be home by six, otherwise Daddy sends the security people after me.  
**Molly:** Ah. Good luck with the test thing.  
**Serena:** _Merde_. I forgot about that. This might be my last time out for a while.  
**Molly:** Well, I'm gonna take a loop to pick up the dry cleaning. Then I'll see you later.  
**Serena:** Right. Bye!  
**Molly:** Bye!

***Sailor Moon***

(Serena is walking along the street with her test in her hand. She is trying to figure out where she went wrong. She swears in French and crumbles up the test and throws it aside. It hits a young man in the head. He has dark brown hair, cut short; is totally gorgeous and wears sunglasses, a t-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. This is Erik Dagda. He catches the paper and reads it.)

**Erik:** So you kiss your mother with that mouth?

(Serena is caught off guard, he is speaking English and understood her French.)

**Serena:** What?  
**Erik:** You're French, Campbell, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?  
**Serena:** She happens to be the one who taught me. What do you want Dagda?  
**Erik:** I thought I'd give you back your exam. To tell the truth, I didn't know you were that much of an idiot.

(Serena crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him. It is quite plain that these two have past history and major issues. They don't like each other.)

**Serena:** Just give me that back.

(Serena snatches the paper from him.)

**Erik:** As you wish. By the way, you're pronunciation is a little off.  
**Serena:** Shove it.

(Erik flashes her a smile and she walks off.)

**Serena:** (to herself) Of all the languages in all the world, he has to know mine!

(The embassy is quiet as Serena arrives home. We see Luna walking along the wall of the compound, watching her. From the window, we see Serena hand her test over to her fashionable mother. Her mother is livid. Serena tries not to cower.)

**Luna:** Is this girl really the one?

***Sailor Moon***

(Camera cuts inside. Lara Campbell, her mother is not yelling, she's just talking calmly and evenly. She sounds British.)

**Mrs. Campbell:** We've been here for almost a year and you still don't understand the language? You learned Italian in a couple weeks! Tomorrow you will go to your teacher and arrange for a makeup test. And it had better come out better than this one. Now go to your room and think about this, better yet, start studying.  
**Serena:** Yes, Mom.

(Serena turns and walks up the stairs to her room. Tammy Baker, Molly's mother and the head housekeeper, walks into the room as Mrs. Campbell sinks into a chair.)

**Mrs. Baker:** I take it things aren't going well?  
**Mrs. Campbell:** I thought Serena had adjusted to Japan. We've been here for almost a year. What haven't I done?  
**Mrs. Baker:** Lara, you have done everything you could have. We can't predict everything our children will do.  
**Mrs. Campbell:** I suppose you're right. I'm just worried.  
**Mrs. Baker:** She'll find her place. Just you wait and see.

***Sailor Moon***

(Scene opens on the jewelry store. It is still chaotic. Morgan smiles. She watches the crowds, all wearing jewelry. Morgan walks into the back room. Jadeite is there with a clear crystal ball.)

**Jadeite:** It is time.  
**Morgan:** The Queen will be pleased

(Camera switches back to the front room.)

**Woman #2:** Something's wrong. I feel strange.  
**Woman #1:** Oh mercy me. I think I'm going to faint.

(All the woman collapse to the floor. Jadeite and Morga walk out into the room.)

**Jadeite:** The queen will be very pleased.

(Molly walks back into the store, she wants to buy something for her mother's birthday. She screams when she sees all the fainted women. Morgan is in her Morga monster form. Jadeite looks down right evil.)

**Molly:** Oh my god!

***Sailor Moon***

(Serena is in her room with her Japanese books spread in front of her. She is trying to make sense of them. The window is partially open and Luna jumps in. She miss lands and knocks a pile of American magazines fall to the floor. Serena jumps at the sound and sees the cat.)

**Serena:** What are you doing here?

(Serena gets up to pet Luna.)

**Luna:** Why Serena, I came to see you, of course.  
**Serena:** (shocked) A talking cat. Wow I'm really not in America anymore. I swear if this is Dagda's revenge for tagging his car –  
**Luna:** My name is Luna, and I have been searching for you for a very long time.

(Serena is shocked and sits down on her bed. She is still shocked.)

**Serena:** Looking for me? I don't understand.  
**Luna:** You are the chosen one. And I have been sent here to guide you on the path to your ultimate destiny. I wasn't sure if you were the one the first time we met, but I've been watching you, and now I am absolutely certain that you are Sailor Moon, the champion of the moon.

(Serena is still confused. She rubs her eyes.)

**Serena:** This is crazy. My biggest ambition right now is to get tickets to a real baseball game and find an American hotdog.  
**Luna:** You have to understand. That doesn't matter. This is your destiny. Lots of people are going to die if you don't accept that. I don't have time for this. Your friend Molly is in danger. It's your duty to help her.  
**Serena:** How do you know this? I mean how can you know this?  
**Luna:** Very well. I'll prove it.

(Luna back flips into the air. She summons Sailor Moon's transformation tool: the Moon Prism Locket, the key to all Sailor Moon's powers. Serena catches it as it fall out of thin air.)

**Serena:** What is this?  
**Luna:** It's a special locket. It is the symbol of Sailor Moon, sworn to defend the princess of the Moon. Powerful evil forces have appeared here on Earth, and that special locket can help you fight them. You are Sailor Moon, and you must fight evil when it confronts you. You must not be afraid.

(Serena looks up from the locket.)

**Serena:** Like Wonder Woman.  
**Luna:** Who?

(Serena rolls her eyes, looking for a suitable substitute.)

**Serena:** Fine like that Japanese hero, V?  
**Luna:** This is no joke, Serena. There are powerful forces at work. This is your destiny.  
**Serena:** No. My destiny is to make it back to New York in time for the Fashion Show.  
**Luna:** It's no dream. I'll prove it. Just repeat after me 'Moon Prism Power'.  
**Serena:** I feel so stupid, but okay. I'll humor you. MOON PRISM POWER!

(Serena is swept up in the locket's power and transformed into Sailor Moon. Her costume is her typical one, with an added gold mask. Her blonde hair lengths and turns gold forming into Sailor Moon's signature style. She drops back into her room and stares at her reflection in the mirror.)

**Sailor Moon:** Oh my god! I'm Wonder Woman.  
**Luna:** Now do you believe me?

(Serena is still in shock. Her hair pieces pick up Molly's cries for help.)

**Molly:** (off screen) Help me! Please help me! Somebody please help me!

(Serena is surprised.)

**Sailor Moon:** Molly?  
**Luna:** Yes, your friend Molly. She's in danger. You have to help her.  
**Sailor Moon:** I don't even know where she is!  
**Luna:** You are Sailor Moon. You will know what to do when you look into your heart. Believe in yourself.

(Sailor Moon inhales. She paces the room, thinking. She's a girl of the 21st century, so she grabs her cell phone and dials Molly's number. It rings and rings. Finally reaching the voicemail.)

**Molly's Voicemail:** (OC on phone) So you've reached my cell phone, Yes Molly Baker's cell. And I'm not available right now. Just leave your name, your number and I'll get back to you.  
**Sailor Moon:** (on phone) Hey, Moll. It's Serena. Just call me when you get this message. (hangs up the cell) Now what, Luna, what do I do?  
**Luna:** Maybe she's still here.  
**Sailor Moon:** The intercom!

(Sailor Moon dives for the intercom. She hits the button for the kitchen. Mrs. Kimura picks it up.)

**Mrs. Kimura:** (on intercom) Kitchen.  
**Sailor Moon:** Mrs. Kimura. It's Serena. Have you heard from Molly?  
**Mrs. Kimura:** (on intercom) Yes, she said she was going to get a birthday gift for her mother.  
**Sailor Moon:** Did she say where?  
**Mrs. Kimura:** (on intercom) Some new jewelry story in the mall.  
**Sailor Moon:** Thanks.

(Sailor Moon ends the intercom call and turns back to Luna, proud with herself.)

**Sailor Moon:** There. Now what?  
**Luna:** We go to rescue her.  
**Sailor Moon:** So the fact I'm grounded has nothing to do with this?  
**Luna:** Destiny.

(Luna jumps out of the window to the balcony. Sailor Moon shrugs.)

**Sailor Moon:** Well if I get caught…the cat gets it.

(Sailor Moon follows Luna out the window.)

***Sailor Moon***

(Back at the jewelry store, Molly is held prisoner. She is tied to a chair. Morga is in her true form, a nightmarish monster.)

**Molly:** Somebody please, help me!  
**Morga:** There's no one to here you scream. Perhaps I should just kill you now.  
**Molly:** No! I didn't do anything wrong.

(Molly is crying. Morga hates the sound. She grabs Molly's throat.)

**Morga:** When my Queen gets her way, you and your kind will cease to exist. She will destroy you all!

(Sailor Moon walks in. She stands a la Wonder Woman, legs shoulder width apart, hands on hips.)

**Sailor Moon:** Let her go.

(Morga turns to face Sailor Moon who is standing in the doorway.)

**Morga:** Who are you?  
**Sailor Moon:** (lying to cover) I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. And I say, on behalf of the Moon. I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!  
**Morga:** Sailor Moon? Never heard of you, and I'm sure I never will again. Arise my children and serve your mistress!

(The unconscious women rise up like zombies to attack Sailor Moon. She has backed herself into a corner. Luna bounds in the window.)

**Sailor Moon:** Oh not good. Luna, what do I do?  
**Luna:** What are you doing? You must battle this evil or the world ceases to exist!  
**Sailor Moon:** All I wanted to do was go to New York!  
**Morga:** I don't know what that is but I'll send you there.

(Morga reaches towards Sailor Moon. Molly is crying. A rose streaks through the air and Morga stops in her tracks.)

**Sailor Moon:** What the hell?

(Sailor Moon and Morga turn to see the thrower. It is a young man in a tuxedo, top hat and cape. He has black hair and a mask covers his eyes, just like Sailor Moon's.)

**Morga:** Who are you?  
**Tuxedo Mask:** I'm her back up.

(He flips over Morga, landing beside Sailor Moon. She turns to him, a little stunned.)

**Sailor Moon:** Hi.  
**Tuxedo Mask:** Thought you could use the help.  
**Morga:** Well now that we've all established the back up. Let us fight.  
**Sailor Moon:** As you wish.

(Sailor Moon is slightly confused, unsure of what to do. She takes a step forward and uses a dance kick to hit Morga. Morga catches her and knocks her aside. She slams into the wall. Tuxedo Mask is surrounded by the zombie women. Sailor Moon's powers kick in. They magnify Molly's tears. The crying is powerful enough to shake the building. The zombie women fall down, unconscious again. Sailor Moon stands and turns to face Morga, who has covered her ears. Tuxedo Mask falls into step behind Sailor Moon.)

**Sailor Moon:** (strong) No one messes with my friends. Luna, now what?  
**Luna:** Throw your tiara and say 'Moon Tiara Magic'.  
**Sailor Moon:** Here goes nothing.

(Sailor Moon removes her tiara.)

**Sailor Moon:** MOON TIARA MAGIC!

(The tiara speeds through the air and destroys Morga. She screams right before becoming a pile of dust.)

**Sailor Moon:** Hmm, self cleaning bad guy.

(The women start to recover. Sailor Moon walks over to untie Molly. Molly collapses into her arms.)

**Molly:** Oh my god! I can't believe you just saved me! You're my hero!  
**Sailor Moon:** Not quite.

(Molly smiles and moves to help a few older women walk out. Sailor Moon walks back to Tuxedo Mask.)

**Sailor Moon:** So does a name come with that snazzy outfit of yours? Or should I just call you 'Tux'?  
**Tuxedo Mask:** I'm Tuxedo Mask. I'm here for the same reasons you are, Bunny.  
**Sailor Moon:** Let me guess, Truth Justice and the American Way?  
**Tuxedo Mask:** You could say that.

(Tuxedo Mask flashes her a smile and vaults up to the high window. He tips his hat to her and disappears. Luna walks over to Sailor Moon.)

**Luna:** That was quite good for your first time. We do need to work on your fighting skills. With time and training, you could get good at this.  
**Sailor Moon:** You're telling me. I could get used to this hero business.

(It is later that night. Serena is back in her room, in her pajamas. There is a knock at the door.)

**Serena:** Come in!

(The door opens and a pajama clothed Molly walks in.)

**Molly:** You are never gonna believe what happened to me today.  
**Serena:** You'd be surprised.

(Serena motions for Molly to sit on the bed with her. She does.)

**Molly:** So I went back to that jewelry store to get a birthday gift for my mom. This thing attacked me and the next thing I know I'm tied up. And I think I'm gonna die and this woman came to my rescue. She said she was Sailor Moon. She was aided by this guy in a cape.  
**Serena:** Sailor Moon?  
**Molly:** Like that Japanese Hero, V. It was amazing. She threw her tiara at the monster to kill it. There was nothing left but a pile of dust.  
**Serena:** Sounds like someone had a little too much ice cream and fell asleep.  
**Molly:** You'll see. It's the truth.

(Serena stretches and yawns.)

**Serena:** Well I'm gonna get some sleep. I have to beg for a makeup test in the morning, best to arrive early.

(Molly nods in agreement.)

**Molly:** Let's take the limo tomorrow. It's supposed to rain.  
**Serena:** 'S fine with me.

(Molly nods and leaves the room. Serena snuggles under her covers and Luna jumps from her hiding place to the bed. Serena pets her before falling asleep.)

**Serena:** Maybe I'm not so bad a hero after all…

***Sailor Moon***

**

* * *

**

Now that you've read, go review! And yes I will answer any quesitons in regard to characters and their differences.  
La Zorrita


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! The next Sailor Moon in the 21st Century Episode! And yes I am aware that Serena is not her Anime Crybaby self, but this is the 21st Century, people grow up! And on a note, she is 16 right now. **

**Also I own nothing! Nada! Zipo! And I don't own Sailor Moon, I just play. Enjoy!****Sailor Moon  
****Season 1 Part 1  
****Episode 2  
****The Dangers of Late Night Radio**

* * *

(Scene opens on the grand dining room in the embassy. Everyone seated around it looks important. Serena's father, Ambassador Campbell sits at the head of the table with his wife at the other end. They are dressed up. Camera pans up to Serena's room. She and Molly are sitting on the bed, flipping through the magazines and listening to the radio. It is late, almost midnight.)

**Molly:** You know, I really miss America.  
**Serena:** I know the feeling. I can't even find a good hotdog.  
**Molly:** Did you hear about the new radio show? It's called the 'Love Line'.  
**Serena:** Sounds interesting.  
**Molly:** You write love letters and if yours gets read out loud you get a prize.  
**Serena:** So when's it on?  
**Molly:** Midnight on FM 10.  
**Serena:** Alright, let's put it on.

(Serena reaches over and changes the radio station. The program comes on as the clock strikes midnight.)

**DJ:** Good Evening all you night owls. It's the midnight hour, and you know what that means. Time for _The Love Line_. Last night we heard from Sarah, and her very special letter to her husband. Tonight we have a very special love letter from a very special lady, reaching out to a long-lost flame, whom she'd like to get in touch with again. It's signed 'Hopeful Haruna'.

(Molly and Serena exchange looks.)

**Serena:** No way in hell that's our Miss Haruna Sakurada-Sensei.  
**Molly:** I know. But I guess teachers need love too.

(Serena nods in agreement. They both turn back to the radio as the DJ comes back on.)

**DJ:** Before I read the letter, I'd just like to remind all of you listeners that _The Love Line_ always wants to help the lovelorn; write us. If we read your letter on the air, we'll give you a romantic prize.  
**Molly:** Oh my god! That would be so cool! To be a DJ and read all those dreamy letters.  
**Serena:** (agreeing) Perhaps.  
**DJ:** (reading) "Dear Lost Love, It's been many years since we last saw each other, but you are never far from my heart."

(The DJ continues reading. The girls listen intently. There is a crash and a scream downstairs. Serena jumps to her feet. The radio forgotten.)

**Serena:** What was that?  
**Molly:** I dunno.

(Serena and Molly dash downstairs. The commotion is coming from the dining room. Staff and security have run in. Serena pushes her way through. One of the dignitaries, Sarah Yukimura, is face down in her plate sound asleep. Everyone is rushing around to attend to her.)

**Ambassador Campbell:** Colonel Dagda, get an ambulance in here!

(Molly is worried, Serena suspicious. It seems Sailor Moon is rubbing off on her.)

**Molly:** This is so weird. I wonder what caused it.  
**Serena:** I have a hunch.

***Sailor Moon***

_Fighting evil by moonlight,  
Winning love by daylight,  
Never running from a real fight,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon. _

She will never turn her back on a friend,  
She is always there to defend,  
She is the one on whom we can depend,  
She is the one named Sailor...

Sailor Venus,  
Sailor Mercury,  
Sailor Mars,  
Sailor Jupiter.

(With) secret powers all so new to her,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.

Fighting evil by moonlight,  
Winning love by daylight,  
With her sailors scouts to help her fight,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.

She is the one... Sailor Moon!

**Sailor Moon 1-1-2  
****The Dangers of Late Night Radio**

***Sailor Moon***

(Scene opens on the exterior of the embassy. The ambulance has just left, Ambassador Campbell is giving his farewells as the dignitaries get into their cars to leave. Camera pans in to the living room. Mrs. Campbell is seated on the couch, Serena and Molly with her. Mrs. Kimura walks in with a tea tray. She places in on the table. Mrs. Baker walks in from the dining room, USMC Colonel Dagda is with her.)

**Mrs. Campbell:** Colonel, how is she?  
**Colonel Dagda:** The Paramedics stated that they will keep us informed. I can send a few men over there later to find out, if you wish, ma'am.  
**Mrs. Campbell:** That would be greatly appreciated. Mrs. Kimura-San, please make sure the hospital receives a copy of the menu and a list of the ingredients used tonight.  
**Mrs. Kimura:** Of course, Lara-San.

(Mrs. Kimura bows to Mrs. Campbell and leaves for the kitchen. Serena is still trying to figure everything out.)

**Serena:** Mom, do we know what happened?  
**Mrs. Campbell:** Not yet. Mrs. Yukimura-San just fainted. The paramedics where quite confused when they arrived.

(In the distance, the grandfather clock strikes two am.)

**Mrs. Campbell:** Is it really that late? Serena, you and Molly should be in bed. Go. We will discuss this in the morning.

(Serena nods. She and Molly leave the living room and head for separate portions of the compound. Serena arrives back in her room to find Luna on the bed. Serena walks over and turns off the radio.)

**Serena:** Luna, Luna!

(The cat is caught off guard by Serena's shouts. She springs straight up off the bed.)

**Luna:** Isn't it past your bed time?  
**Serena:** Yeah, but that's beside the point. I think something's going on.  
**Luna:** What do you mean?  
**Serena:** Mrs. Yukimura-san fainted at dinner and she couldn't be revived. I think the Dark Kingdom's involved.  
**Luna:** Serena-chan, there are many reasons one might faint. You cannot see the Dark Kingdom behind every strange occurrence.  
**Serena:** You've got to believe me. There is something fishy going on.  
**Luna:** And we'll discuss it in the morning. Now go to bed.

(Serena childishly sticks her tongue out at Luna, as she climbs into bed.)

**Serena:** _Merde._

***Sailor Moon***

(The next morning, Serena sits in class with Molly. They are both tired. The entire class is talking about the events at the American Embassy the night before. Miss Sakurada has not arrived yet. It is Izumi who brings up the new radio program, _The Love Line._)

**Izumi:** Did you hear? Miss Sakurada-sensei was on the radio last night. They read her letter.  
**Molly:** I know. I heard. So do you think that's why she's late?  
**Izumi:** Who knows. Anyway, wouldn't it be so cool to have your letter read on the radio?  
**Molly:** And if it is, you get a prize! I wonder what it is.

(The conversation is about to continue as an exhausted Miss Sakurada walks into class. She is dragging her bag with her and looks very tired. The entire class stands as she walks in. They bow.)

**Class:** (all) Good Morning Sensei.

(Miss Sakurada waves her hand as she sits, the class sits. Miss Sakurada pulls out her attendance book, she is quite obviously tired.)

**Miss Sakurada:** (monotone, tired) Raise your hand if you're not here.

(Serena and Molly exchange looks. Serena is concerned.)

**Miss Sakurada:** Very well, today will be self study. Make sure to wake me at the last bell.

(Miss Sakurada collapses on her desk. Sound asleep. It is now we notice the brooch she is wearing. It is an elegant purple flower. The entire class is in shock.)

**Izumi:** Free day!  
**Melvin:** Shouldn't someone call the nurse?  
**Serena:** (snappy) So go do that.

(Melvin nods and takes off for the school nurse. Serena gets up and goes to check Miss Sakurada.)

**Serena:** Sensei? Miss Sakurada-san?

(There is no response. Serena reaches over to check Miss Sakurada's pulse. She touches the teacher's throat and is pulled under the spell. Her vision flashes for a second and she sees a woman in a gown, her face in shadow.)

**Woman:** Usagi! No!

(Serena comes to, she is on her back on the ground. Molly is crouched over her.)

**Serena:** What happened?  
**Molly:** You fainted. Melvin-kun's on his way with the nurse. Are you alright?  
**Serena:** I'm fine.

(Serena gets up as Melvin and the nurse run in. The Nurse starts to check Miss Sakurada. She can touch her without collapsing. Serena's eyes narrow and she crosses her arms.)

**Serena:** What the hell is going on?

***Sailor Moon***

(It is after school. Molly, Serena and Izumi are walking to the ice cream parlor. They are talking about what happened in class and the new radio station.)

**Izumi:** So I'm going to write my own letter. Maybe I'll get read on the radio.  
**Molly:** But you don't have a boyfriend.  
**Izumi:** So I'll make one up.  
**Molly:** That's a good idea. I'm gonna do the same. What about you Serena-chan? Serena-chan!

(Serena comes out of her trance. She can't throw the feeling that something funky is going on.)

**Serena:** What?  
**Molly:** We're gonna make up boyfriends and write letters about them to get read on the radio. You game?  
**Serena:** Sure.

(The other two girls nod. They arrive at the ice cream parlor. Serena is the last one in.)

**Serena:** (to herself) And who would I write about?

(For a second a vision of Tuxedo Mask flashes into her mind. Serena rolls her eyes as she walks into the parlor.)

**Serena:** (to herself, sarcastic) That'll be the day.

(Serena is so caught up in her thoughts that she crashes into Erik. He catches her arm to stop her from falling.)

**Erik:** You should really watch where you're going, Campbell. You might insult someone.  
**Serena:** Then I guess it's a good thing I ran into you, Dagda. You're more fun to offend.

(Erik gives her a look and pushes past her into the street. Serena rolls her eyes and walks in. Izumi and Molly have watched the whole exchange.)

**Izumi:** Who was that?  
**Serena:** An ass. Oh, you mean a name? Erik Dagda, he's the son of Colonel Dagda, the head of my Dad's security.  
**Molly:** So he's still an idiot?  
**Serena:** Idiot would be an understatement. Did you guys order?  
**Izumi:** We did. I think I just figured out the basis for my fictional boyfriend.  
**Serena:** (to the man behind the counter) Small chocolate shake. (to Izumi) Dagda isn't boyfriend material. He's had more – Moll, what did Mrs. Kimura-san call them?  
**Molly:** The word she uses is in Japanese. The English word would be 'dates'.  
**Izumi:** So I take it he's not well liked?  
**Serena:** (pays for her shake) Oh no. He's a military brat. The Marines love him. His rep is a good thing in their world.  
**Molly:** Wait! The rep about proportions? Is it justified?  
**Serena:** Molly! Yes, that rep, and I've never had firsthand experience. I did see him shirtless, once.  
**Izumi:** Do I get details? I need them to flesh out my letter.  
**Serena:** Fine. He's gorgeous. Do we have to keep discussing this topic?

(Izumi shrugs. Molly gives Serena a look. It seems she is hiding something. In truth, Serena accidently walked in on Erik in the shower. And yes, his reputation is justified.)

**Molly:** Damn! Is that the time? Serena-chan, we've gotta get back.  
**Serena:** Yeah. We do. We'll see you tomorrow, Izumi.  
**Izumi:** Right. Good luck with your letters!

(It is the next afternoon. Serena is pacing her room. Luna is watching her from her perch on the bed.)

**Luna:** Is there something wrong?  
**Serena:** There have been three strange cases of fainting women in the last three days. The only connection I can come up with is that radio show.

(Luna nods. She jumps to Serena's desk and logs onto the laptop.)

**Luna:** This is a relatively new program. How come it's not mentioned in the entertainment section? I mean there's no trace of it online, at all.  
**Serena:** Now do you believe me? See it is suspicious. Let's go find out. It's on FM 10, right?  
**Luna:** I believe so. Are you sure this is wise?  
**Serena:** Detective 101, start at the beginning.

***Sailor Moon***

(Serena is in the middle of an argument with a security guard at the FM 10 radio station. She is trying to convince him to let her in. They are talking in Japanese and hers leaves much to be desired.)

**Security Guard:** _I am sorry, Miss. I cannot let you in_.  
**Serena:** _But, I am _– oh what's the word? – _looking for 'Love Line'_.  
**Security Guard:** _There is no such program here.  
_**Serena:** Damn it. _Are you correct?  
_**Security Guard:** _Yes I am. I am sorry._

(Serena nods. She smiles and walks off, annoyed at herself.)

***Sailor Moon***

**Serena:** Well that was pointless. Maybe it's the wrong station.

(It is almost midnight. Luna and Serena are in Serena's room, listening to the radio to check the station.)

**DJ:** It's the midnight hour, time for romance.  
**Serena:** See. I knew it was the right station. My Japanese must be worse than I thought.  
**DJ:** Tonight our letter is to a lucky mystery man from a secret admirer, named Molly.

(Serena's jaw drops as she listens. There is definitely something going on.)

**Serena:** No way!

***Sailor Moon***

(Scene cuts to the radio station. Jadeite is the one reading the letter. A frightening woman, Frow, stands outside the booth. They are there without permission.)

**Frow:** With all this fan mail, this show is going to be on the air for a very long time. The Queen will be pleased.

(Camera pans into the booth. Jadeite has just finished reading the letter. He holds something in his hand.)

**Jadeite:** Remember, listeners. We'll read one special letter every night, and the lucky winner gets a beautiful prize delivered the next morning.

(We see the prize that he is holding. It's the same flower that both Miss Sakurada and Mrs. Yukimura were wearing. Jadeite chuckles.)

***Sailor Moon***

(Serena arrives for class early the next morning. She wants to see what Molly has received. Serena hadn't found a chance to talk to her at the embassy before leaving. The better part of the class is gathered around Molly's desk. She has a package from the radio station. Serena walks in and pushes her way into the group. Molly hasn't opened the package yet.)

**Izumi:** I can't believe that was your letter on the program last night.  
**Molly:** I know.  
**Serena:** What'd they send?  
**Molly:** I don't know yet.  
**Izumi:** Open it.

(Molly nods. She opens the package. It is the same flower brooch that has been seen on everyone who has fainted. Serena is truly worried.)

**Serena:** That's the same one Miss Sakurada-san had.  
**Izumi:** So she was 'Hopeful Haruna'. That is so romantic. Put it on.  
**Molly:** It's beautiful.

(Molly puts on the brooch. She is okay for about a moment. Then her eyes grow heavy and she falls onto her desk, out cold.)

**Izumi:** Oh my god! Molly-chan, are you alright?

(Izumi moves to touch Molly, Serena tries to stop her. Izumi touches Molly's shoulder and nothing happens. Serena feels her eyes narrow. That doesn't make any sense. Serena moves to shake Molly's arm. The second she touches her, Serena goes down. Unconscious as well.)

**Izumi:** Quick, someone get the nurse!

***Sailor Moon***

(Serena is still unconscious. She is dreaming. Serena is floating through the sky. She lands on the balcony of the white kingdom from her dreams. She is dressed in a long white dress with gauzy white sleeves. Someone is behind her. She turns.)

**Serena:** Who's there?

(It is a young man. He is dressed in black with a long flowing cape. His face is in shadow, but he seems familiar.)

**Serena:** Endymion? Is that you?

(The man steps closer. Serena doesn't understand why she called him that.)

**Endymion:** Yes, Selena.  
**Serena:** How do I know you? You seem so familiar.  
**Endymion:** I am always with you, Selena.  
**Serena:** Show me your face.  
**Endymion:** As you wish.

(Endymion moves to step into the light. Serena is about to see his face when she feels claws on her legs.)

***Sailor Moon***

(Serena wakes up suddenly. Luna has jumped on top of her. Serena sits up, and puts her hand to her head.)

**Serena:** Where am I? And who the hell is 'Endymion'?

(Luna is shocked at the name for a second. She then recovers to explain the situation to Serena.)

**Luna:** The local clinic. You were brought in with Molly-chan. What happened?  
**Serena:** She put that brooch on and I touched her. Izumi did it before and she was fine. I do it and pass out.  
**Luna:** It must have something to do with the Dark Kingdom. I'm sorry I doubted you.  
**Serena:** So now what? We have to go back to that radio station, but they'll never let me in.  
**Luna:** There may be another way. Come on, let's go.

(Serena nods. She throws off the covers and follows Luna from the room, glancing over at Molly's unconscious form as she goes.)

***Sailor Moon***

(Luna and Serena approach the radio station. The same guard is on patrol there as he was the night before.)

**Serena:** _Merde_. I'll never get in.  
**Luna:** Use this.

(Luna back flips through the air. A pen with a crystal top falls out of the air. Serena catches it.)

**Serena:** What's this?  
**Luna:** It's the Luna Pen, it's the disguise pen. It's a powerful transforming tool.  
**Serena:** How does it work?  
**Luna:** You say 'Disguise Power' and then tell it what transformation you want.  
**Serena:** Okay. This shouldn't be too hard. DISGUISE POWER! Transform me into a sophisticated talent agent!

(The pen's power takes her. She is transformed into a talent agent, complete with snappy suit, shades and pumps. Her hair is short and crinkly.)

**Serena:** Wow. This is so cool. Come on Luna, let's go.

(Serena puts on the shades and walks straight for the front door. She walks passed the security guard and straight into the radio station. Everyone is asleep.)

**Serena:** Oh, there's definitely something fishy going on here.  
**Luna:** I'll agree. It's the Dark Kingdom.  
**Serena:** Wonderful.

(Serena storms through the station and straight into the booth with Jadeite.)

**Jadeite:** All right, that about wraps up our show for…

(Serena takes a seat right across from Jadeite.)

**Serena:** Attention all _Love Life _fans. Stop listening to this show. It's dangerous to your health. Turn off your radios off right now if you know what's good for you. And burn those flower pins. They're really dangerous.

(Jadeite is not happy.)

**Jadeite:** No!  
**Serena:** (continuing her warning) They sap the energy right out of you. Get rid of them!  
**Jadeite:** Be quiet. Now!  
**Serena:** Don't listen to this imposter, ladies! He doesn't even know what love's about. He doesn't care one bit about your hopes and dreams! He's just using you!

(So intent on her warning, Serena doesn't realize that Frow, now revealed to be a monster, is about to attack her.)

**Luna:** Sailor Moon!

(Serena moves at the last moment. Frow launches herself through the window at Serena. Serena dives out of the way.)

**Jadeite:** You're off the air!  
**Luna:** Behind you!

(Serena whips around and throws a kick at Frow. Frow flinches but continues her attack. Serena dives out of the way. Frow blows fire at her. Serena handsprings out of the way, landing beside Luna.)

**Luna:** Sailor Moon would be good right now.  
**Serena:** Oh yeah. MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP! And make it snappy!

(Serena uses the Moon Prism Locket to transform into Sailor Moon. She takes up the Wonder Woman position again.)

**Sailor Moon:** I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice! On behalf of the Moon, I will punish you.  
**Luna:** That's not how the end of it goes.  
**Sailor Moon:** Yeah, well. I'm not finished yet. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!

(Jadeite stands to face her. Frow is behind him.)

**Jadeite:** Lots of pretty words, Miss Moon, but is that all they are? Pretty words?  
**Sailor Moon:** You want action? I'll give it to you.  
**Jadeite:** As you wish. After her!

(Frow launches herself at Sailor Moon. She sends forth a blast of fire breath. They both jump to the roof. Sailor Moon spends some time dodging fire breath. She finally flips out of the way.)

**Luna:** Tiara time!  
**Sailor Moon:** I couldn't agree more. MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!

(Sailor Moon throws the tiara. It goes wide, missing Frow. Frow cackles.)

**Sailor Moon:** Damn it!  
**Frow:** Not a good aim, are you?  
**Sailor Moon:** I'm not done yet. Tiara here!

(Sailor Moon calls the tiara back. It catches Frow and cuts her in half, turning her into moon dust. She summons the tiara back to herself and turns to face Jadeite.)

**Sailor Moon:** Do you surrender?  
**Jadeite:** Why would I do a thing like that?  
**Sailor Moon:** Have it your way. MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!

(Sailor Moon turns the tiara on Jadeite. He has powers of his own. He uses them to stop the tiara cold before it gets halfway.)

**Sailor Moon:** Oh not good.

(The tiara drops to the ground. Sailor Moon swears in French. She launches herself at him. Jadeite uses a force field to stop her. Sailor Moon is thrown backwards. She smashes her head into the wall. Jadeite steps forward.)

**Jadeite:** Let's see how powerful you really are.

(Jadeite raises his hand to a dazed Sailor Moon. Using his dark powers, he throws a ball of black lightening at her. Sailor Moon writhers in pain as it hits her. She tries to bite back her screams. Jadeite cackles.)

**Jadeite:** You're not so much of a hero now.

(Jadeite takes another step toward her, reaching his hand out for her throat. A red rose cuts through the air. It lands at Jadeite's feet. Jadeite steps back. Tuxedo Mask flips off the ledge, landing between the wounded Sailor Moon and Jadeite.)

**Tuxedo Mask:** Leave her be.  
**Jadeite:** (sneers) Fine. But you won't always be here.

(Jadeite vanishes in a burst of black fire. Tuxedo Mask turns to Sailor Moon. She is struggling to her feet. He offers a hand, she refuses.)

**Tuxedo Mask:** You had me worried there for a while, Bunny.  
**Sailor Moon:** I was wondering how long it take you to show up, Tux. (smirks) See I can give as good as I get.  
**Tuxedo Mask:** (sarcastic) Awe, I'd never leave you to them.  
**Sailor Moon:** (sarcastic) Oh, how sweet. Luna? Luna, where are you?

(Luna jumps into view.)

**Luna:** Ah I see you survived.  
**Sailor Moon:** Did you ever have doubts?

(Luna gives her a look. Sailor Moon turns back, but Tuxedo Mask is gone.)

**Sailor Moon:** I should lojack that guy!

***Sailor Moon***

(Scene opens on school the next day. Serena is exhausted, with deep circles under her eyes. She yawns as she sits down. Molly on the other hand is upbeat and cheerful.)

**Molly:** Oh my god! That's the last love letter I ever write!  
**Izumi:** Did you see the new this morning?  
**Serena:** What was it?  
**Izumi:** That hero, Sailor Moon, she fought someone on the roof of the radio station. It seems that someone was using the love letters to attack innocent women.  
**Molly:** That's horrible.

(Izumi nods. Miss Sakurada comes in. The class stands to greet her.)

**Miss Sakurada:** Alright, take your seats. Now take out your Japanese books and turn to page 34 and we'll begin.

(The class slowly complies. Serena pulls out her book and puts her arms down on her desk.)

**Serena:** (to herself) It seems everything's back to normal.

(Serena rests her head on arms and falls asleep.)

***Sailor Moon***

* * *

**Now go review!**


End file.
